


Maintaining Relations

by Catminty



Category: Stargate SG-1, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel accidentally a giant alien robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintaining Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AotA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AotA/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely AotA because "Xenophilia" made me giggle. I tried to go as "in character" as possible with this.
> 
> What's this? No smut?! Impossible!

"I-I..." Daniel ran a hand through his static-puffed hair, looking everywhere at once in obvious guilt. "I-I-I-" He hissed a breath of air through clenched teeth, held it, then huffed. "I..." A wide grin split his face as he shrugged. "...did it?" 

Sam stared at him for a moment, stupefied. "'Did it' as in...?" A blush creeped across her cheeks as she tried and failed to mime any sort of cohesive picture with her hands. She leaned in close and asked in a whisper, "How? The size difference alone--" She looked a mix between fascinated and disturbed. "They didn't...?" There was just something wrong about asking your friend if the giant, sentient space robots got probe-happy.

Luckily, the interpreter caught on right away. "No! No, no, no!" Daniel laughed. "Their 'being' is essentially powered by this ball of energy--their 'spark.' They realize the easiest way to interface with us is to use their energy fields emitted by their sparks to create a sort of neural storm that, well," He shrugged, unable to find a better way to put it. "Shares the fun?"

"Sparks?" 

"If I'm understanding correctly, sparks are like their souls."

Sam stepped back. Contemplation canted her head and body at an angle, and she crossed her arms. She smiled cheekily and scanned her staticky friend over. "'Energy fields,' Daniel?"

It was his turn to blush under the teasing stare. He, too, tried to mime out what happened, only managing to flounder spectacularly. 

"Who?" she asked, laughing at his expense.

"Who do you think?"

Sam felt a little bad for willingly misdirecting the saucy saboteur on to her friend. Then again, Daniel did seen quite pleased with the results. She looked around conspiratorially. When the coast was clear, she whispered, "Was it any good?"

He laughed sincerely. "Let's just say that their 'big honking space guns' aren't for any sort of compensation."


End file.
